


Free Pass

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Celebrity Crush, Dirty Talk, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: WENDY GETS A FREE PASS FROM HER HUSBAND IF SHE WERE TO EVER MEET THE SEXY NORMAN REEDUS.ONE NIGHT AT A CLUB, THE CHANCE PRESENTS ITSELF AND SHE TAKES HER FREE PASS BACK TO A MOTEL AND HAS HER WICKED WAY WITH HIM...





	Free Pass

Wendy was excited to finally get up to the rope that kept everyone out of the new club. She had waited months for this place to open and her husband promised he would take her and here they were. He had kept groaning the entire time, this wasn't really his scene but he had promised and she had wanted to go out for awhile.

 

"God, is this line long enough?" Marty groaned behind her, his arms around her waist.

 

Wendy rolled her eyes, "we are literally at the front of the damn line, give it a second."

 

He tucked his face into her neck and started kissing on her, putting his facial hair to good use and rubbing it on the most sensitive parts of her neck. Even over the music booming inside he could hear her soft gasps.

 

"That feels amazing but it wont make me change my mind."

 

Marty cursed, "at least I tried right, wouldn't you rather go home and get naked and fuck all over the house than be here?"

 

Wendy shivered, "that does sound tempting and we can always do that after we are done here, quit pouting baby."

 

She had to admire his ability to change the subject in an instant, using his body against her which normally worked all the time but not tonight. The rope was finally moved to the side and she had to drag him in by the belt.

 

Smiling at how amazing everything looked, great music and the set up was incredible, "wow."

 

"Hm, doesn't look that bad but I need a few dozen drinks."

 

Wendy shook her head and they headed towards the bar, she ordered whatever he did just to hurry it along. He would most likely try and get her drunk quick so he could take her home but she wasn't gonna leave until she was ready.

 

"Come on, lets dance," she smiled and started to dance close to him, making sure to grind her ass in the perfect way.

 

He smiled, "hm, I might learn to like this place if you keep on dancing like that, wanna come in the bathroom with me?" He winked at her.

 

Wendy smiled, "maybe if you're good big guy, come on and dance with me."

 

She drug him out on the barely lit dance floor, pulling him so her back was cradled in his arms, she could feel just how hard he was. Maybe he hadn't been just trying to get her to leave, he had wanted her. He did want her right now. She arched her back and ground her ass against him.

 

His mouth coming down low to her ear, "you're teasing baby, that's not fair."

 

Wendy was just about to say something when she saw him out of the corner of her eyes. She couldnt believe he was here. Right in front of her. His dark hair and piercing blue eyes, his shades propped up on top of his head and that smirk of his.

 

"Oh fuck, Marty.."

 

He followed her eye line and saw who she was drooling over, "is that who I think it is?"

 

She nodded and pushed her ass back against his cock. Seeing Norman smile and walk towards them. The twist of his hips every time he took a step heated up her body. He stopped right in front of her.

 

"Hey there."

 

She about came just from his voice, "oh shit."

 

Norman laughed and stepped up closer, "mind if I join you?"

 

Wendy wanted to say yes on the spot but she turned her head and asked him with her entire body, "you wanna dance with us?"

 

Norman smiled and started to move in front of her, his hands on her hips right over Marty's, just testing the waters to see how far he would be able to go. He had noticed her from outside, wanting to get in so badly but her husband didnt.

 

"Please Marty, please.." Wendy begged him grinding back like she did before but this time Norman rubbed himself against her front, right over the apex of her thighs, "Marty!!"

 

Then she felt him move behind her, all three of them sensually dancing together. The electricity cackling between them, sending sparks throughout the dark club. Her body was on fire, caught between wanting this to last forever and wanting to get on her knees in the middle of the club and taste him, right in front of her husband.

 

"You want him don't you?" Marty whispered in her ear.

 

She turned to kiss him, feeling Normans beard rubbing close to the other side of her neck, "please Marty, I want it so fucking bad."

 

Marty moved so he could look at Norman, who was smiling like the villain he was tonight. He knew damn well what his affect on women was and he used it without mercy to get what he wanted. And he couldnt lie to himself, seeing his woman falling for him, begging him to let her fuck another man was turning him on.

 

"You can go," Marty kissed her ear before pulling on it with his teeth.

 

"What?" Wendy looked back and forth and she had missed something somehow and now something had been decided without her.

 

"Go ahead man, give her the time of her life."

 

Wendy moaned and turned to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you baby, wait up for me."

 

"You bet I will," he winked and Norman grabbed her by the hips and pulled her away from him.

 

*

 

Norman watched this woman's husband stay behind as he drug her out of the club, doing his best to find his car but she jumped him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his mouth down to hers. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her so he could squeeze her ass.

 

"I cant believe this is happening," she whispered.

 

Norman smiled as they got into the car and he headed down the road and he couldnt keep his hands off of her. His hand landed on her thigh and he scraped his nails up her bare thigh and he parted her legs.

 

"Never gave me your name," he felt the soaking wet center of her silky thong and pushed it aside to feel her, slick and ready.

 

"Oh fuck, uh..my name is, uh it's Wendy."

 

He twisted his hand and got one finger inside, pumping it slowly while he pulled into a parking spot. Her soft moans making his face heat up and he could smell her all around the car.

 

"Lets go," he got out and pulled her all the way to the door, unlocking it and letting her go inside before him.

 

Norman pulled her close to him, kissing over her neck and biting her ears. One of his legs between her so he could rub her while he worked over her neck and down to her breasts. His hand fumbling with her skirt and pushing it and her panties down to the floor.

 

"You are so fucking wet for me right now," Norman moaned and found her with his fingers again.

 

"Fuck, yes I am," Wendy was panting hard, the way he moved his fingers touched right over her g-spot. Making her whimper and gasp.

 

"Oh yeah, gonna need a taste," Norman picked her up and threw her over his shoulders, slapping her ass as he practically ran into his bedroom and tossed her ass first on the bed.

 

Wendy bounced and watched as he dropped to his knees, spreading her legs wide open and leaving hot kisses up her thighs. His eyes never leaving hers as he tongue came out and licked a long line up her slit.

 

"Fuuckk!!" She groaned and watched his mouth open wide and suck at her. Spreading her legs wide open as his tongue wiggled inside of her. She could hardly keep herself from hyperventilating but he looked too damn good.

 

Norman moaned into her skin, slurping up everything he could and he knew she was still dripping wet, "you ready for it?"

 

She nodded and pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra, squeezing her breasts, "so ready Norman, goddamn."

 

He grinned and kicked off his pants and ripped open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere, "your husband give you a pass for me?"

 

Wendy blushed and bit her lip but nodded, "just for you."

 

"Good, because I'm gonna tear you up," he got between her legs and kissed at her lips as he pushed in. Her mouth leave his to scream, her body already contracting as she came hard. Squeezing around his cock.

 

"Fuck, that's good baby, wont be the last one."

 

"Oh shit, fuck me Norman."

 

"Yes ma'am," he said and pulled back his hips, before thrusting back in hard. Getting in deeper, her legs linked around his hips. Her body fit so well under his, her breathing erratic and the way her hips moved, fuck he couldnt get enough of it.

 

"Right there Norman, feels so fucking good."

 

He nodded, "fuck yeah girl, so damn tight around me."

 

Wendy watched his body move, the way he slammed in deep each time making her body move, she held onto his shoulders so she could feel the muscles in his back tense and retract. Looking down at her pussy stretched wide for him was all she could take. 

 

"Fuck Norman, Norman...I'm coming!"

 

Norman growled and pushed harder, "fuck, me too baby!"

 

They came together, moving slowly to ride it out. Their mouths open as they screamed, his hips still pumping slowly until he couldnt move anymore and dropped down on his elbows. Brushing hair from her face.

 

"Fuck you were perfect."

 

Wendy smiled, "so were you, holy hell."

 

**

 

Wendy snuck quietly back into the house, she hadn't wanted to stay out so long but by the time her cab pulled up at their house it was almost four in the morning. Her pussy ached in the best way, her breasts sore from his mouth and every part of her tingled when she thought about it.

 

Suddenly the side light flipped on and Marty was sitting there shirtless with only a pair of sweats on. His face unreadable and she didnt know if maybe this had been a test and she had failed.

 

"You're home late."

 

She nodded and dropped her purse, still smelling Norman all over her skin, "yeah, I lost track of time."

 

He nodded, "you have a good time?"

 

Once again she blushed and nodded, her pussy pulsing as she remembered every moment of it, "yes I did."

 

He wiggled his finger at her for her to come forward. She stepped up close to him and he grabbed her, pulling her into his lap until she gasped.

 

"How good was he?"

 

Wendy's body responded, growing wet for him, "he was good, very good."

 

Marty leaned back in the chair and put his hands into his sweats to take his hard cock into his hands, stroking it while she sat on his lap, "better than me baby?"

 

Wendy didnt want to answer that, but she was too busy looking at him working himself. Harder than a fucking rock for some reason, "are you okay?"

 

He nodded, "answer me."

 

"Marty please..don't make me answer that."

 

He pushed her skirt up and found her panties missing, "he took them didnt he?"

 

She nodded and lifted her skirt up higher on her hips, "told you he had a panty obsession."

 

Quickly he lifted her up and set her down hard on his cock, slicing in deep and he knew it must have hurt a little as she gasped and her back bowed, "Marty!"

 

He thrusted in fast, keeping her body where he wanted it, "gonna fuck you so good that you forget him."

 

Wendy screamed, working back and forth against him. Getting him in deeper and harder even though she was already sore. So sore it almost hurt to move but she needed this and she knew he did too.

 

"Fuck me then."

 

Marty let out a scary growl and gripped her by the throat, lightly squeezing to hold her in place. He thrusted up hard, her body bouncing wildly on top of his cock, the wet sounds echoing in his ears.

 

"Right there baby, come for me!" Wendy begged as he made her come hard, throwing her right over that cliff so she had to hang on too him so she didnt collapse.

 

"Fuck, so happy this pussy is all mine baby. All mine!!" He yelled as he came, pouring himself into her so he could get Normans scent off of her and replace it with his own.

 

He smiled when she collapsed on his chest, he could feel her heart beating so fast he thought it might jump out of her chest, "you tired now baby?"

 

Wendy's body shook, "fuck yes I am."

 

"Good, lets go to bed."


End file.
